Paris's Last Stand
by Hannah Volturi
Summary: The stage directions were simple, they fight Paris falls. Rated T for saftey. Eclipse Spoilers. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I really am a Jacob fan, but I just have a feeling that the fight between Edward and Jacob would come in Breaking Dawn and I wanted a chance at it before Stephanie Meyer shows us hers.**

**Spoilers: Eclipse spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Not even Romeo and Juliet.**

**Prologue:** A Foreshadow of What's to Come.

_They fight; Paris falls._

As Edward's cold lips were pressed to my skin I immediately knew the horror of what was to come. For the next few days all I could think was that one verse, that one line. As the fire inside of me burned hotter, that sentence was hammered into my skull.

What would I do if the two people I loved the most were to fight?

I had chosen to live without Jacob, that was the path I took, but would I be able to live for eternity knowing he's dead?

I decided not to think about it, although, after I lost focus on one thing the pain grew immensely worse and it was impossible to keep thought on anything but the burning through my entire body that seemed to throb at the back of my throat.

"Edward?" I managed to rasp out.

"Oh my dearest Bella, I'm right here," His voice trickled like sweet honey.

"Please don't leave me," my voice broke off as the pain became to intense to make any sound other than a moan.

"Never," I now realized that, in this relationship, the word never was actually a possibility.


	2. Chapter One

Author's note: Okay, I re-wrote this just because I absolutely HATED the other one.

**Spoilers: Eclipse. New Moon I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Another one of these saying I don't own anything so that I don't get sued and what not.**

**Chapter One: **The Phone Call.

The stairs of our new house creaked and groaned too much for my liking. It had been a few days since the transformation and I was still getting used to the heightened senses.

The shrill of the ringing phone startled me, usually Alice announced that it was going to ring in advanced which simply meant it must be a werewolf. Everyone else probably had the same assumption because I was the only one who got up to answer it.

"Cullen residence, Bella speaking," I muttered out of politeness.

"Bells."

"Jake," a knot tied itself in the pit of my stomach as I heard his voice for the first time in weeks and I realized that he was only calling to remind himself I wasn't Bella Swan anymore.

"You know that I don't want to hurt you, but I don't have any choice. The pack will be there soon," I wished he had stayed on the line, I wished I could have heard his raspy breathing for a few brief moments more. But the other end was dead and the fluttering protective feeling I had always had in the back of my mind went out like a candle flame, quickly and quietly. It had come to this, and I didn't want it to.

Edward was there, but he didn't say anything. If I could've cried I know that I would have. I sat on the bed with my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms hugging my legs tightly to my body. I was afraid I would fall apart, my heart was breaking even though I couldn't beat anymore. I gazed out the window looking for any sign of a russet wolf running through the forest but for the longest time I didn't see anything.

When Edward became alert I knew they were here and finally the black outline of Sam came into view, I didn't think it was possible, but he looked bigger than I remember, but I hadn't seen him for so long, it could just be my memory fading.

Edward made a slight grunting noise and I turned to him, his expression was pained.

"Edward?" I breathed out, scared of the expression.

"They don't have good intentions, all but Jacob want to go after you. Bella, you have to stay in here, I can't let anything bad happen to you," His voice was guarding any emotions from becoming obvious.

_They fight; Paris falls._

"Edward, I can't let you go either. I can't have you getting hurt," But Edward wasn't the one I was worried about, I didn't want Jacob getting hurt, especially by Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella, but this is my family, I can't sit here. I'm sorry. I won't hurt him, I promise," Sometimes I felt like Edward lied when he said that he couldn't read my mind, but I knew damn well that he couldn't now, after all, my mind was my safe-haven, I just had to figure out how to use it.

My once brown eyes flashed with fear as I saw the determined look on Edward's face, "They're my family too. But Jacob is out there, I don't want anything to happen to him. Edward I love him."

"Bella, I know more than anyone except him that you do, but I just can't make any promises, I have to fight whether you like it or not," He was angry, either angry that I asked him to stay or angry that I loved Jacob I wasn't sure.

"I love him. But it wasn't enough and you should know that better than him. I chose you, I picked you because what I feel for you surpasses love more than anything I've ever heard of," actually, I had heard of something that gives these feelings off, but imprinting was only for werewolves, this had to be destiny, or something less corny.

"I'm sorry Bella," he muttered, half way down the stairs, I heard him nonetheless.

"I am too, Edward," I whispered as the front door closed.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: No this isn't a new chapter, sorry, but I want some reviews, gimme ideas and advice and comments and criticism. But I redid the last chapter, so I hope it's better :/**


	4. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Okay, Chapter Two now. Hooray? I really can't know how to better myself if no one reviews. Please, it will take a few brief moments. That's it, I promise. Just tell me what you like and don't like about my story so far and I'll see what I can do about everything.**

**Spoilers: New Moon and Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Just the words I write down. **

**Chapter Two: **Familiar Faces in Unfamiliar Places.

I was sorry because I knew who waited for me at the bottom of the window. I was sorry because I knew that I couldn't stay away. I was sorry because I knew that one half of my heart would die in the end of this. I was sorry because I brought this on myself. I was sorry because I was too in love to not be blinded by the Sun, not until the Eclipse stepped in front of it.

I opened the window and the musky, wet dog scent grew stronger, but unlike the other vampires, I enjoyed the smell, most likely because I loved it before and I persuaded myself to like it now.

"Jake," I called down sorrowfully. It was funny that I knew Edward was my Romeo and Jacob was my Paris, but as I called down to Jacob I couldn't help but see their roles reversed. _Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name…_

Jacob, Jacob, where for art thou Jacob? Deny thy lineage and refuse thy differences? If nothing else, I'd want us to be friends. Even those who lived without the sun for lengthy amounts of time also got the sun for lengthy amounts of time. I needed my sun now more than ever.

Jacob backed up, and at first I thought he was going to leave, but he backed up to get a running start and leapt into my window. His feet hit the ground with a loud thud that made me wince.

For the longest time Jacob stood still with his eyes closed, close to the window for a quick escape, "You don't smell like a normal vampire to me, why is that?"

"I don't?" I hadn't heard this from anyone else, but then again, I hadn't been around too many other werewolves.

"Not at all," He opened his eyes finally and flashed me a wide grin, my grin, "You smell really good."

I noticed the way he looked at me was different. As if he thought he should be repulsed by me but his love was too strong for that, as if his human heart and wolf heart were fighting eachother for control of his mind. As if he had imprinted on me.

"Jacob?" I breathed out, I had a feeling that he knew my question.

"Apparantly," He muttered, just as confused as me.

"…Weird," I knew I must have sounded dumb, but that was all I could say.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note: HAH! TWIST! Yeah. Cliff hanger. But. Unfortunately. We know how this will end, or do we? Hmm….now with this twist it could mean two things right?**

**Edward and Jacob could fight in the war and Jacob could die.**

**Or….**

**Edward and Jacob could fight over Bella and Jacob could lose.**

**While I'm deciding, you should review and give your ideas. Like, could they fight a different way? Because killing Jacob won't be easy for me. But I'll do it if I have to.**

**OHHHH! Or, Jacob could turn out to be Romeo…think about that one.**

**P.S. Boys are weird. Not gonna lie.**


	5. Chapter Three The Final Chapter

**Author's Note: Chapter Three FINALLY. Sorry it took so long, I know I have a few (4?) subscribed readers. Sorry if I've been letting you down or something. But, I've had school and I've felt like I haven't had to write about Edward or Jacob since I found a boy that is like the perfect mix. It's amazing . So yes, he's be occupying my time as well as High School . ;; which is ew. But I've had to get my grades up et cetera. So anyways. I'd like some reviews. Yeah, I know that every other author asks for them but when people tell me good and bad things about my writing it actually lets me know that people care about what I do with Stephanie's characters…so critique me please? And yeah, I regret having Jacob imprint on Bella \.**

**P.S. At first I thought this would be a one-shot. I kinda screwed that one up so I will make this chapter the last one, hopefully it will be long, so that I can end it and get to work on my BxJ fan-fic that's harbored in my computer right now . Actually…I have three.**

**Spoilers: New Moon and Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Just the words I write down. **

**Chapter Three (Last Chapter): **A Conversation Over Coffee, Minus the Coffee Plus One Fight.

We sat in the silence which was very un-like Jacob but I didn't mind it right now, my mind was whirring with enough thoughts that if someone were to scream at me I highly doubt that I would have heard them.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," his voice was pained and that hurt me.

I was sure that if I could cry I would have, "Don't be Jake, you haven't done anything it's all my fault," His words released a floodgate of feelings that I had been keeping dormant for the past few months. "If I hadn't moved to Forks, if I hadn't asked you to tell me about the Cullens, if I hadn't asked you to fix up the motorcycles, if I hadn't asked you to kiss me, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe you and I would have gone our own ways, you wouldn't have imprinted on a vampire, you would have gotten a long fine without being infatuated with me, I wouldn't have known that I could love anyone other than Edward and you and I would have both been 100 happy."

"Bella, I don't think I could have ever been happy without meeting you, yes, it does hurt sometimes but if I hadn't met you I would have never experienced so many feelings that I didn't know that I could feel, human and werewolf alike. It's so amazing what you've done to me in the past year and a half. Bella, you're the reason that transition is so much easier for me, not my family, if one of those bloodsuckers had snapped and attacked you…" We both took a deep breath, our breathing subconsciously matching, "Bella I was always waiting in the shadows, making sure that you were okay, I think that Cullen knew it, but I don't know If he wanted to bring it up, I was always there Bells, always. I was at your wedding, I was there the first night he was back. You have no idea how much I wish that I could have been the one to sleep that close to you every night, making sure you were safe at a close distance instead of wimpering outside your window because I couldn't hold you tight, I know that I'm better for you Bella, safer and so do you. I told you that Edward is a drug for you Bella. What's going to happen when you overdose? You won't be able to have your air, your sun, your Jacob. I am your Jacob Bella! I don't see what you can't get about that." The words sounded like they should be angry but his tone was quiet and calming, refreshing from the protective growl of Edward, "Bella, I love you and I can only love you, you're the only thing for me. He's your drug and you're mine. I loved you as a human and I love you even now as a blood-" He took a deep breath and started again, "Your heart may not be beating, no longer able to pump blood, the blood that turned your cheeks the deep red that would always make me happy, whether you were embarrassed or mad at me, I loved it no matter what, it made me heart skip a beat. I loved how you used to smell, when there wasn't his scent on you, when you smelled like the crispness of rain over daisies, and I love how your scent now just prickles up my nose, it's so sweet it's sickening, like **you** Bella. Are you getting this?"

From the base of my window I heard a twig snap and a familiar growl, "Jake! Edward…"

He gave me a solemn nod, "I know Bella, he's been listening the whole time, I'm surprised you didn't know, surprised that you couldn't hear him, I could smell him the second him came. I'd better go, Sam will be waiting for me," He came over and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek, it reminded me of the kiss he gave me before the last fight, it was short and sweet, "Wait for me. I **will** be back, so don't worry."

His promise felt empty as I waited alone in the big house, unable to fight, unable to console Edward. Wimpers and growls alike came from the forest nearby and I finally got to the point where I couldn't handle it anymore. As fast as I could I ran to where they were fighting but as soon as I got there I wished that I hadn't left. The sight was so much for me to handle with everyone in their own little fight.

Seth and Alice were in a sort of Tango, and Everytime he would take a swing at her she would very nearly dodge it, frustration showed clearly on her face, she was used to fights where she could predict what would happen and have the upper-hand. Her benefit was that she was small and fast, Seth was young but still larger than she was, so he wasn't quite as nimble.

I watched the way that Edward and Jacob cautiously avoided eachother in their own little fights, Everytime they would get less than 20 feet away from eachother they'd drag the fight farther away, I know that they were thinking about me, but I could tell the hoped that the other would lose their fight and that hurt.

As Jasper got closer to me I could feel the confusion he was radiating towards Quil as he circled him. That was hardly a fair fight and I remembered the first time I met Quil, I couldn't help it, that made it harder for me to admit that he was going to lose.

Leah and Rosalie's fight was the most vicious, they weren't careful about tactics, they're only plan was attack fast and hard and aim for the neck. I noticed a pattern they would both follow, Rosalie would step back, Leah would step forward and attack, Rosalie would roll her over and they'd each go for the neck then retreat, knowing if they were to go for the win they'd lose at the same time.

Esme's face was saddened as she fought Embry. As I watched this I thought again to that day when I first met Quil and Embry, the way that Embry started at me, he and I got along so well, it was painful that I knew just how fast Esme was. I wished that I could say goodbye.

Crying seemed like it would be the right thing to do, but I couldn't get any tears out, I thought long and hard and willed myself to do it, one single saline tear trickled down my face.

Watching Sam and Carlisle fight was like watching the best chess players in the world play eachother, the would admire one another's moves and carefully plan their own.

Emmett and Jacob's fight was just too hard to watch, I knew that Jacob was just as strong maybe even stronger than Sam but the thought if him fighting Emmett, big, strong Emmett…..I just couldn't deal with that.

Edward was overly focused on his fight with Paul, perhaps because it was hard for him to fight Paul instead of Jacob. I could tell that Edward would win, he had a lot more reason to than Paul and his mind reading was definitely a good advantage but something wasn't right on his face.

Something wasn't right in the fight, I counted again and again and the numbers just didn't match up, _who's missing? Someone is missing, but who_ I searched my brain, I knew that the name was there, somewhere very close, _Jared!_ The same time I heard a shift of weight behind me was the same time that Edward and Jacob looked toward me in alarm and then at eachother.

"BELLA!" They both screamed my name in unison and I was scared for myself and for them, the slight distraction of me gave them a disadvantage in their fights, as Emmett struck Jacob down he noticed the horror on my face, He looked to me then Jacob and then his family, and Jared behind me, who I was still to scared to face. I noticed Jacob's pained expression to Emmett and his slight nod as Jake began to run toward me to protect me. It seemed to happen in two minutes when the reality was it was less than two seconds.

When Edward got the upper-hand on Paul, Emmett was there to take over the fight as Edward scrambled for my safety.

Jared circled me like I was a raw steak and he was a lion in a circus cage, I knew that it didn't matter to him that I was Bella because to everyone but Jacob I was no longer Bella. As Jared got closer to me Jacob ran towards him, and I was still amazed by his four legged appearance, as his head caught Jared's side Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, leave," His normally golden eyes were the blackest I'd ever seen them, he was newly fed but the fear, anger and desperation mixed together to form a darker shade than the midnight sky.

I shook my head but the word 'no' just wouldn't leave my lips, I got him into this and I wanted to help. I willed the barriers that kept my mind separate from his to let him in, just this once. As the shock filled his face he finally understood everything that I was thinking. He nodded in approval to let me stay and I secluded him from my thoughts once again.

I looked in horror as Jacob was tearing apart his brother bit by bit, "Jake! Stop! Please," His eyes caught mine and I knew that look, I hadn't seen it for a long time but I knew what it was, the same one he had when he talked to me for the first time after Edward came back. It was anger and sorrow and it hurt me more than it used to. "Jacob you don't have to kill him, he's your brother," Jake's eyes went from my face to Jared's and he let Edward take over. He stepped into the forest and was gone for only moments until he came back as human Jake, half naked as usual.

Jacob used all of his strength to drag me away into the trees, "Don't watch Bella, you don't need to see that," I made myself cry again, because it seemed like it was right. The tears surprised Jacob but he welcomed them and pulled me into his lap to console me, "I thought that tough vampires like yourself don't cry."

"Gifted, remember?" I sort of laughed those words out but the tears were coming a lot faster than the laughter.

"Oh, I gotcha, listen, it will all be okay, don't worry."

"What about Jared?"

His silence answered my question and when Edward came through the trees worn out I knew that Jared wouldn't be coming through as well, which brought the tears faster.

"I can take her," The expression on Edward's face was pained, I didn't know if he was hurt or if it just hurt him to see me in tears but he was definitely hurt and definitely angry.

"There's no need for that," Jacob muttered, "I can take care of her just fine, if not better, leave her be."

"Jacob, if she wanted you to console her she would have picked you," Edward snapped at Jacob which scared me.

"Edward! He's still my best friend."

"He may be your best friend Bella but you're not his, you're so much more to him that, especially now, hearing his thoughts, Bella, you have no idea how hard it is for me to not rip his head off."

"Go for it bloodsucker, either rip my head off or stop listening," With my newly enhanced hearing I could hear the growls rumbling in Jake's throat that I could never hear before and they scared me, they were quiet but they were vicious and life-threatening.

"Okay _dog,_" Edward sneered, "Let's do this. Just you and me, we fight for Bella."

"I am not a prize to be won Edward!" It was ridiculous, the thought of the two most important people in my life fighting over me like I'd want them to.

But of course Jacob couldn't stay away from a good fight, "You're on Cullen," and with that Jacob picked me up off of his lap and set me down on the ground, I'm sure it was cold but I couldn't feel it.

"Stop this you guys, it's no big deal, I've made my choice and we all have to live with it. It's a detriment to all of us in one way or another."

I tried to get my words out but neither of them were listening, they just ciricled eachother.

"I'm surprised you're not fighting in dog form, Black."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to have to much of an advantage, I wanted to make this as close to fair as possible."

"Jacob Black! Don't be stupid! He can crush you!" I was worried about my sun. My best friend. My Paris.

_They fight; Paris falls._

I knew how it would end before it even began, I tried to do everything in my power to stop them, I promise I did.

Billy, please forgive me,


End file.
